


And a Side of Flirting

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [22]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, bughead - Freeform, drive thru, fluffy fluff fluff, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Midge sees the cutest couple whilst at work.





	And a Side of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by bughead4ever!! sorry it's short and took a while, but i did love it and i hope you
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't that Midge didn't like working at the Drive Thru, it was just that....

well, she didn't like working at the Drive Thru. 

She was cramped in a small room and the only human interaction she got was through the cow-shaped microphone by impolite, impatient assholes wanting greasy food, or the hand that pushed through the hole from the kitchen to shove her the order. Sometimes, most times, she didn't even know who the hand belonged to. She appreciated the money, and definitely liked the way that the uniform's hat sat on her pixie hair cut, but as for spending an eight hour shift on an uncomfortable stool? That was a hard no. 

It was a hot Thursday afternoon and the lunch rush was staring to come to its end. There had been a stream of vehicles past her window, some with thank yous, some with spluttered exhaust pipes whirring into the distance as their goodbye. Truckers were always the nicest; handing her their money with a grin and a sincere 'have a nice day'. She liked truckers. She might want to be a trucker one day. She hated douchebags in sports cars. If she were a trucker, she'd purposely scratch their two thousand dollar paint job and not stop. 

She spun on her seat, the breeze generated by her movements fanning her flushed skin on the hot day. There was a crinkling sound of static as the button was pushed, and she leaned forward; pen poised to scribble down their orders. 

" _Uh, hello?"_

Midge tapped her pen against the paper when the ink didn't immediately start flowing, and cursed when a thick splodge smudged across the page. "Welcome to Hungry Harry's House, what will you be ordering today?" She recited, wiping the ink as best she could and rolling her eyes as the sticky ink stuck to her fingers. 

_"I'll have two double patty burgers with all the toppings, uh, a large fries, a chocolate milkshake- no cherries, and uh..."_ he paused, and Midge half smiled, wondering if he was ordering all the food for himself.  _"And a slice of the triple chocolate cake, please. Dieting's for people who don't know how to live."_

She snorted, amused despite herself. He was polite, and he said please, and he sounded kind enough. It restored her faith in humanity a little, just like the sound of a truck drivers honking did. She slid the full order through the hole and it was immediately snatched up. She pressed the button and cleared her throat. "You can drive through, Sir. Your order will be ready in a moment." 

" _Thank you!"_ Came through again, before it shut off and she was back to silence; only the distance sound of bubbling grease to be heard. This place made her happy she was vegetarian, if she was honest. She tapped her nails against the top of the counter and looking longingly at her dead phone. She'd run out of battery this morning and stupidly forgotten her charger, and there was an unanswered text from Moose she wanted to reply to. She'd taken off her shoes a while ago, and her ankle white socks let the cold of the tiled floor seep up her legs in relief against the heat. This temperature made her lazy and lethargic, and if the chair was even slightly more comfortable she might have attempted to take a nap. That was probably why it was so uncomfortable. 

She watched as a car drove up the window, and she raised her eyebrows a little. It was a blue jeep wrangler, nice but beat up, with two doors. There was a large crown shape which looked as if it had been keyed into the side, and she wondered if it was graffiti or a design choice. A handsome guy, probably a few years older than her, with dark floppy hair and a short sleeved s tee offered her a two fingered salute as a wave. She realised with a grin that he'd ordered all this food for himself. 

"Hey," he greeted easily, and she stared jealously at the air conditioning that was blowing his hair back. "You must be hot as dog in a green house, huh? Not that you-" he frowned hard, staring down at his hands on the large wheel. "Not that you look like a dog." 

She laughed nodding, and hooked her elbows over the window. She was immediately charmed. "Thank you. It's not everyday I get told I  _don't_ look like a dog. My boyfriend will be very glad to hear it." 

She watched his face to see if his pleasant demeanour would change once he knew she was taken, but he barely blinked, instead turning down the radio. "I wonder," he said, getting out his wallet. "If you could tell the girl in the car behind me that I think she's hot?" 

Midge blinked once. Unsure she'd heard correctly. "What?" She asked, before realising he was handing her money for the order. She looked over at the receipt and managed to stammer out the amount. She took the cash he offered, and frowned when she noticed it was too much. "Um-"

"I want to pay for the girl behind." He said with a grin, jutting his thumb over his shoulder and Midge tried to look but couldn't see behind his jeep. "Is that alright?"

She smiled, shaking her head fondly as his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He was handsome, in a wiry sort of way. Not her type, but definitely sweet. "That's fine, Sir." There was a rustle as his order was pushed through, and she reached for the bag, handing it through the window to him. He took it with a look of intense gratitude and greed. "Have a good meal! And I hope the girl behind realises how lucky she is!" 

He laughed, a knowing smirk on his face before pulling out. 

Midge smiled, before the crackle of the microphone came through. 

_"Hi! Can I have a single patty burger and a small portion of fries with a vanilla shake, please?"_ Came a chirpy voice, and Midge hummed in surprise. Two polite customers in a row. She scribbled down the order, and informed the bright voice to come around to the window. The order came through faster than before, and it was already in her hand by the time the car rolled around. It was a nice, safe looking car. Not a scratch or a bump on it, and of an incredibly reasonable size for the roads. Midge blinked at the girl in the drivers seat. She was beautiful, and she immediately understood why it had caught the attention of the previous man. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a smile brighter than that day's sun. "Hi!" She said again, and Midge offered her bag. 

"Hello, ma'am," she said professionally, biting back her excitement as she watched for the woman's reaction. She waved away her purse. "No need to worry about the bill, it was taken care of my the man in front. He wanted to pass on the message that he thought you were hot." She informed joyfully. 

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before she immediately blushed and shook her head laughing. "Oh my gosh," she murmured, and Midge rocked on her heels happily. 

"He was pretty fine, too. It's definitely a compliment, not seedy or anything." 

The woman laughed again, taking the bag in delicate fingers and setting it on the passenger seat beside her. "No, that's- that's my husband." She murmured, eyes glittering. "He's...oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing."

Midge clasped her hands gleefully, delighted at the idea that the two of them were already together. "I think you make an adorable couple!" She burst, and the woman blushed again, biting her bottom lip. "Seriously, I want my boyfriend to do things like that for me." 

The woman shook her head again with a fond laugh. "I'm sure he will if he's even half as sweet as you," she promised, and Midge beamed. "Have a good day," she called, pushing her car forward.

Midge waved merrily, and sank back into her seat.

It suddenly didn't seem so uncomfortable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments/prompts/declarations of love. 
> 
> Come tumble with me: [typing123](http://typing123.tumblr.com)


End file.
